Scars
by IceGirl2772
Summary: Prequel to Forever. How Allie earned that scar on her chest. Will/Allie slight Jen/Lance movieverse T for violence. Read and review! Please and thank you!
1. Stabbed

**Howdy, y'all! This is a prequel to my smut story, **_**Forever**_**. This will be about 3-4 chapters. I don't know exactly how many chapters. But it'll be under 10. I'll tell you that much.**

**In the smut, Allie had a scar on her chest from an accident that occurred months ago that Will still blames himself for. I promised a prequel so you can find out how she got the scar. And, yes. As I promised, it will involve Will crying like a baby. Well, not just because I promised. I'm just evil. *laughs evilly before coughing* Again, I have to cut back on those evil laughs.**

**And, like **_**Forever**_**, it's based on the movie, not the books…which I'm still to read. But I will. I've actually looked it up so I have an idea of what happened in it. Obviously, I own nothing related to Avalon High. The plot belongs to the author and the movie rights belong to Disney Channel.**

**ENJOY!**

**WARNING! WARNING! ACTION SCENES AREN'T MY STRONG POINT! WARNING! WARNING! What? My strong points are friendship and romance. I'm a hopless romantic, for Pete's sake!  


* * *

**"ALLIE! ALLIE!" Will Wagner screamed at the top of his lungs as he walked through the forest; their forest.

Currently, Will is searching endlessly through the rainy night for his girlfriend, Allie Pennington. He remembered every word from that phone call as well as he remembers moments with Allie.

_Begin flashback  
__Will and Marco are having a little wrestling match with Will's best buddy, Lance, as the referee. They were having the time of their lives. Suddenly, Will's mobile started ringing._

"_Timeout! Timeout!" Will called for._

"_Timeout allowed," Lance decided._

"_Aw, come on! We shouldn't have to stop because of loverboy here!" Marco pouted._

"_Hello?" Will answered the incoming call._

"_Oh, Will! Thank goodness I've reached you!__"_

"_Mrs Pennington? What's going on? Is Allie alright?" Will demanded worriedly._

"_I don't know. Allie ran away!__"_

"_WHAT?" Will exclaimed, possibly bringing Mrs Pennington closer to losing her hearing._

"_What's happening?" Lance asked._

"_Allie's missing," Will informed them._

_Over the past couple of years after the whole King Arthur reincarnation business and Will and Allie started dating, both boys have formed a sibling-like relationship with Allie. Marco actually cemented the sibling relationship when he stopped a guy from going to punch Allie. As for Allie and Lance, their sibling-like relationship was cemented when Allie started tutoring him in subjects he was struggling in. So, they were also worried about her, but not as much as Will._

"_Why would she runaway?" Marco questioned._

"_I'm about to find out," Will responded, "Why did she runaway?"_

"_Allie found out that I was cheating on her father. And then her father found out and he started hitting us. She went up to hide in her room and when I went to check on her, her window was open and she was gone.__"_

"_Lance and Marco are with me. We'll call everyone we know and ask them if they've seen her. I'll drive around and see if we can find her," Will decided before hanging up without giving Mrs Pennington a chance to say anything else._

"_I'll call Jen," Lance said as he whipped out his phone._

"_I'll call Miles," Marco informed as he whipped out his phone._

_Will grabbed the keys to his car and ran out the front door without saying a word to his parents.  
__End flashback_

And that's how Will ended up trudging through the forest in the rain on a desperate search to find his girlfriend before she did anything drastic. He tried other hangouts he and Allie usually go to. Heck, he even tried Avalon High. But so far, he wasn't having any luck. Neither were her parents, Marco, Miles, Lance and Jen. Suddenly, he heard a shrill scream of pain. And he immediately recognised the source of the scream.

"ALLIE!" Will screamed as he started sprinting towards their tree and saw, "ALLIE!"

"WILL! RUN! STAY AWAY!" Allie pleaded desperately befor screaming in pain.

Allie is being pinned roughly against the tree by some sort of force. But Will couldn't see anyone holding her there physically. But he did see the figure of someone pointing his staff at her muttering incantations. It was then he figured out who was doing this to his beloved Allie. And this person is…

"Mordred," Will growled as he felt tons of anger coursing through every vein in his body.

"William Wagner. I should have known the good guy of Avalon High would come to the rescue," Mr Moore sneered, "_ENCASA PAINASCIOUS!_" **(AN: Totally made up.)**

Allie screamed even more as she thrashed violently against the trunk. That made Will even angrier if it was even possible. His is now clenching his jaw and fists. His girlfriend is getting tortured in front of him. He absolutely wanted to strangle Mr Moore aka Mordred with his own two hands. But he knew that since he knows magic, it would be impossible.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in a looney bin," Will stated.

"I escaped. I have waited too long to extract my revenge from you mongrols; more particularly her royal highness here," Mr Moore explained as he walked forward and struck Allie on the face with his fist.

That made Will pissed off like hell if he wasn't before. He just laid a hand on a woman! And not just any woman! But his girlfriend; HIS Allie!

"DON'T LAY A HAND ON HER!" Will screamed as he tackled him to the ground.

Believe it or not, but this was actually one of those times where he was thankful he's the school quarterback. Unfortunately for him, Mr Moore used his magic to knock Will off of him and send him flying into a tree.

"WILL!" Allie exclaimed as Mr Moore cackled evilly.

"Now, I want to extract revenge on King Arthur here. And what a better way to do so than by watching her beloved die," Mr Moore cackled as he whipped out his personal dagger.

"NO!" Allie pleaded.

Ignoring her, Mr Moore prepared to throw the dagger directly at Will's heart. He completely forgot at Allie leaning against the tree in pain. Ignoring the pain in her entire body, Allie raced in front of him just as the dagger was thrown. She inhaled sharply and sobbed in pain. She looked down and saw the dagger right there in the centre of her chest just above her blue singlet.

"NOOOOO! ALLIE!" Will screamed in terror.

Mr Moore cackled evilly as Allie fell to the ground desperately gasping as her burning lungs craved oxygen. Will was fuming now. That bastard just stabbed his girlfriend! Roaring in anger and pain, he raced over to Mr Moore and knocked him to the ground. With a few punches, the teacher who is the reincarnation of Modred was lying on the muddy ground unconscious and covered in bruises. By now, the rain had stopped for the time being. He could hear faint gasping. Eyes widening, he raced over to Allie who was still lying on the ground with the dagger in her chest. He cradled her against his chest as her hands grabbed the handle of the blade.

"No. Don't pull it out. Don't pull it out. Please," Will pleaded.

Unfortunately, she ignored him and ripped it out. Will immediately placed his hand on the wound and applied firm pressure as he tried to stop the heavy bleeding. However, crimson liquid just pooled between his fingers. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he struggled to hold back sobs as they built up in his throat. Allie removed his hand and replaced them with her own as he whipped out his phone and dialled 911.

"_911. What's your emergency?_"

"I need an ambulance. My girlfriend's been stabbed and needs urgent medical attention," Will spoke into the phone sharply before hanging up.

"They'll be too late," Allie gasped painfully.

"Don't talk like that. You'll be OK. You have to be. I can't live without you," Will confessed as some sobs escaped.

"I'm sorry, Will," Allie cried as she touched his cheek with her bloody hand, "I love you, William Jacob Wagner."

With a couple more struggling gasps, she tilted her head back and let out one more sigh as her eyes closed for what could be the very last time. Will started shaking his head in denial as he started sobbing like crazy.

"No. No! NO, ALLIE!" Will screamed out as he laid her on the ground and tilted her head back whilst pinching her nose before sealing his lips on hers to deliver two slow breaths.

He then placed the heel of one hand on her chest just below the stab wound and his other hand on top of it, making sure his elbows were locked. His entire body moved with every compression. He counted aloud. Once he finally did 30, he tilted her head back, pinched her noise and gave her two more slow breaths. Afterwards, he resumed the chest compressions. (He was certified in CPR not long after the reincarnation business.) So far, two minutes have past and there's still no sign of that ambulance and no sign of life from Allie. After another minute, he gave her two more breaths and her chest started moving up and down. He felt relief flood through him. But inside, he knew that Allie wasn't out of the woods just yet.

Finally, he heard the sound of sirens and saw flashing red and blue lights. Two paramedics raced towards them with a gourney. They strapped her to the gourney and pushed her towards the ambulance. Will immediately followed behind her. One of the paramedics actually grabbed a plastic bag and picked up the dagger Allie removed from her chest as evidence. Mr Moore will be charged with kidnapping and attemptive murder.

"What's her name?" the head medic asked.

"Allison Pennington. She's 18 years old. About 105 pounds. She's allergic to septrim and pennicillin," Will informed them as he went to climb in.

"Only family can ride," the secondary paramedic cut in.

"I'm her husband," Will lied.

Obviously, Will is lying. But he needed to be in that ambulance with his beloved. Thankfully, the paramedics let him inside to ride with her. He was by her side holding her hand almost immediately. To tell you the truth, the sight of Allie's current state made him feel sick inside. She was soaked to the bone from all of the rain. Well, then again, so was Will. She looked as pale as those sickly white hospital bedsheets. Staining her flawless skin and her blue singlet was blood from the stab wound. He immediately knew that it's going to imprint a scar of her chest. His shaking bloodstained hand reached towards her and rested on her cheek. More tears and sobs threated to escape him. But he would not let them escape his well-built form. He had to be strong for her family, himself, their friends and, most especially, his beloved sweetheart, Allison Isabella Pennington.

When they reached the hospital, everything was suddenly a blur. The next thing he knew, the paramedics were whisking Allie away and the doctor was issuing various demands. Will tried to follow them; but the nurse stopped him and told him to wait in the waiting room. He decided to use the opportunity to call everyone he and Allie knew. 10 minutes later, they were all there in the waiting room waiting anxiously for any news concerning their beloved Allie.

Both the Pennington and Wagner parents were trying to comfort each other. Will's parents saw Allie like a daughter and treated her like so. They knew that one day, she and Will would marry. Lance was comforting Jen who was crying hysterically whilst trying not to have a breakdown himself. Marco was leaning against the wall near the big doors. Will was sitting on one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs with his head in his hads. He was silently praying to God that Allie made it out of this alive. In all honesty, he didn't know what he'd do if she died. He knew it would be most likely he would commit suicide to be with her in the afterlife. Everyone tried to comfort him. But every attempt made was in vein.

Suddenly, they looked up as the doors opened and the doctor walked towards them carrying a white clipboard and wearing a grim expression on his pale wrinkly face.  


* * *

***gasps* Will Allie be OK? Of course she will be. This is a prequel to another story after all. Well…that and she is the reincarnation of King Arthur Pendragon.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Prognosis

**WHOO! I AM TOTALLY BACK, BABY! Last time, you saw the stabbing and Will crying like a pussy like I said I would. ****MUAHAHAHAHA! ****And now, the doctor is about to announce the prognosis. And I actually looked up problems that can occur after stab wounds to the chest and I chose this one because it would bring more drama.**

**© Avalon High movie rights belong to Disney Channel.**

**© The idea for the book belongs to Meg Cabot.**

**ENJOY!  


* * *

**"I'm Dr Lawson. I'm the doctor in charge of Allison's case. We gave her x-rays and ran CT scans. There's no easy way to tell you this. Now this is something that commonly happens with chest stab victims, but Allison has been diagnoised with Tension Pneumothorax," Dr Lawson announced.

Everyone gasped. But then Lance asked, "What's Tension Pneumothorax?"

"Tension Pneuthorax is the accumulation of air under pressure in the pleural space. The injured tissue forms a one-way valve allowing air to enter the pleural space and preventing air from leaving the body naturally. It can rapidly progresses to respiratory insufficiency, cardiovascular collapse and, if unrecognised and untreated, death," Dr Lawson explained.

"No. That's impossible," Will denied.

"We're lucky we found it when we did. Because according to the EMTs, she showed no signs of Tension Pneuthorax. If we didn't she could have died. The reason I came out is because since she is yet to tell 18, I need to request your permission to perform emergency surgery," Dr Lawson confessed.

"What are you gonna do to our baby?" Mrs Pennington whimpered.

"We have placed her on 100% oxygen and we need permission to perform needle decompression and insert a thoracostomy tube," Dr Lawson informed them, "We figured that since Mr Wagner here is her husband, we thought that he could sign the papers."

Will suddenly felt the eyes of everyone bouring into him behind his back. He knew he had a lot of explaining to do. Well, it felt right; especially since he's planning on proposing to her anyway. Without saying another word, he walked up to the doctor and signed the papers. He's 18. So, thankfully, it's legal. He knew that if this surgery didn't work like he hoped it would that he was signing Allie's death warrant. With a nod, the doctor turned on his heel and left them alone. Just as the doors closed, he turned to his family and friends behind him.

"I said that I was her husband so I could ride in the ambulance with her. I just thought that since I'm planning on proposing to her anyway that I might as well start thinking myself as her husband," Will defended.

"Are you talking about marriage?" Mr Pennington butted in.

Will mentally whacked himself upside the head. He completely forgot to ask Mr Pennington for his blessing for his daughter's hand in marriage. With a sigh, he sat down in the empty chair next to him that was his in the very beginning.

"Yes, sir. I'm talking about marriage. I know we're young. But I love your daughter. She is my whole world. She's the reason I get up in the morning. She's the reason I smile. Heck, she's the reason I breathe. I know you're probably thinking that this is merely nothing but a teenage fling. But I assure you, I love her more than anything in my life; heck, the world. I will do whatever it takes to make sure that she is alive, healthy and happy," Will swore to him.

"What about kids?" Mr Pennington challenged.

"3 or 4 is the plan," Will responded.

"Wedding?" Mr Pennington pressed.

"King Arthur theme with modern attire," Will answered.

"House?" Mr Pennington went on.

"Two stories with enough room for the kids," Will replied.

"Just testing you, son. You have our blessing," Mr Pennington decided.

"Thank you, sir," Will thanked, relieved he finally got it off his chest.

"Call me dad," Mr Pennington requested.

"Thanks…dad," Will corrected hesitantly.

"Do you have a ring?" Admiral Wagner asked.

"Yeah," Will responded, "It's in my bedside drawer."

"When are you gonna propose to her?" Jen questioned.

"When we're packing our belongings for New Haven," Will answered.

A few hours went by and the doctor still hasn't come out from the OR with news concerning Allie's condition. Everyone was getting worried and impatient like God knows what. Everytime a nurse walked in, they thought that whatever she had concerned their loved one in the operating room fighting for her life. It was now approaching midnight and there was still no word. But then, Doctor Lawson walked out of the OR. Everyone stood up.

"How's Allie?" Lance asked nervously.

"Will she be OK?" Marco added worriedly.

"She's going to be fine," Dr Lawson announced.

Everyone sighed in relief. Allie's going to be OK. They couldn't have asked for better news. Everyone cheered and hugged each other. Mr and Mrs Pennington went off to call their relatives to update them on Allie's condition. So did Admiral and Mrs Wagner. Jen, Lance and Marco went off to call their friends and members of the order. Will stayed where he was.

"Can I see her?" Will asked.

"She's being moved to recovery. Once she's settled, a nurse will retrieve you," Dr Lawson responded with a smile and a pat on the shoulder before leaving him alone.

10 minutes later, the nurse came and told them that she's allowed to have visitors but warned she's still under the affects of the anesthesia and will be under for a few more hours.

"Hey, Your Highness," Marco started in a teasing brother way, "You gave us quite a scare there. But, then again, you're King Arthur. We're sorry this happened to you, baby sis. We should have been there. We should have stopped Mordred."

With those words said, he placed a kiss on her forehead and walked out of the room but not without making Will promise to keep him updated on her condition.

"Hey, there, sis. Will told us everything that happened tonight. You saved him from being where you are right now. You're a hero. But like Marco said, you're King Arthur's reincarnation. Just don't die on us, OK?" Lance pleaded before copying Marco's actions and leaving.

"Hey, soul sister. You are a hero. Not many people would have done what you did if they were in your shoes. But I guess this sort of thing runs in your blood. Please be OK. None of us can live without you; especially Will," Jen whispered to her before kissing her head in a sisterly way and leaving.

Will and Allie's parents had their turn with her. Throughout the entire time, Will never let go of her hand. In fact, her small hand was sandwiched between his much larger hands. After they left, Will was alone. The doctors let him stay that night. They didn't want to separate them; especially since Allie responds to everything Will does. They think it will help her recover quicker.

Dr Lawson would come around and check her chart. At 2am, they removed the tube in her throat. She's finally able to breathe on her own without its assistance. Unfortunately, Allie is still under the affects of the anesthesia. At 3am, when the nurse came back for their hourly checks, she found Will asleep in his chair with his head on the hard matress still holding Allie's hand. She just smiled to herelf as she checked her chart, changed the IV bag and walked away…not without snapping some photos.

At 4am, Will started twiching and muttering in his sleep. He was having a nightmare; a bad one at that.

Will was back in the forest after Allie ran away screaming her name as he desperately searched for his beloved. He heard her scream again in pain. He ran as fast as his legs would allow him. But once he reached where she was, he was shaking his head and hoping he was imagining this. Allie was against the tree with the dagger in her neck. Blood was running down her body and her lifeless green eyes were wide open. In front of her, Mr Moore was cackling evilly. He approached her and ripped the dagger out of her throat. Her shell that once had life just dropped to the ground like a sack of spuds. Slowly, Mr Moore approached. Will stood as if he was ready to fight him. But he couldn't because of Mr Moore's invisible defence shield. The blade was stained with Allie's crimson blood. The sight made him sick. Then Mr Moore disappeared. Will looked around for him. But suddenly, he grabbed his hair and roughly tilted his head. He felt pain as he slit his throat. He threw Will next to Allie's body very roughly. Gazing lovingly at his lifeless girlfriend, he gagged on his own blood and left for Avalon as he died.

"ALLIE!" Will exclaimed quietly and hoarsely as he bolted upright and opened his eyes.

He's still inside the white hospital room. Allie was still lying unconscious on that rock hard mattress. He checked the time on his cell phone screen. _**5:30am**_It's been six hours now since the surgery. He knew that it would take a few hours for the anesthesia. But the wait is unbearable. He needed her to wake up. He couldn't live without his Mrs Allison Isabella Wagner. OK. She's still a Miss and a Pennington. But it felt right to call her that. Suddenly he felt twitching and heard a soft voice saying,

"Will…Will…"  


* * *

**OK. That sucked. Even though I actually did some research, when it comoes to medical stuff, I know squat.**

**Only one or two more chapters to go now, folks. Review please.**

**BYE!**


	3. Awake

**That's right! It's me! Allie is finally awake and Will can do back-flips in his head. YAY! Obviously, he'll be doing them in his head because he and Allie will be making out like mad. Their relationship is serious, after all.**

**(C) Disney Channel owns the rights to the movie.**

**(C) The idea of Avalon High belongs to the author.**

**ENJOY!  


* * *

**Will turned around abruptedly as he felt Allie's hand twitch inside his larger hands and her eyes were slowly starting to flutter open.

"Will," she murmured.

"I'm here, baby. It's alright. It's over now. Open your eyes, sweetheart," Will coaxed softly as he stroked her lucious blonde wavy locks.

Finally, her eyes opened fully and he was able to stare into her gemstone green eyes. Will smiled to himself happily and kissed her forehead, managing to blink back tears of joy. However, some of them leaked. Allie weakly reached up and wiped them away.

"Welcome back," Will joked.

"How long as I out?" Allie asked groggily.

"Only a few hours. You ended up with Tension Pneumothorax so they had to perform deedle decompression and insert a thoracostomy tube. You were out for a few hours," Will explained.

"How did I get here?" Allie question confused, "Because I was sure I died."

"I performed CPR. I wasn't ready to let you go," Will confessed.

A few minutes past and they sat in a comfortable silence. The silence was comfortable because they were in each other's presence and to them, that's all that mattered. The silence was broken when Will blurted,

"Why did you runaway?"

"What? I didn't runaway," Allie admitted confused.

"But when you're mother rang, she said you ran away after you found out about your mother's affair," Will told her.

"Well, the part that I ran up to my room after my mum announced her affair was true. But I didn't runaway. Mr Moore kidnapped me and made it look like I ran away," Allie explained.

Will clenched his fists and jaw in anger. Right now, he wished he did more to Mr Moore than simply beating him till he was unconscious. He wished he murdered his former teacher. Mordred kidnapped, tortured and stabbed his girl. And if anyone messes with Will Wagner's girlfriend, they mess with Will Wagner. Everyone in Avalon High knows this. And with the way that Will stood in front of Allie with Mr Moore transformed into Mordred, Mr Moore should've known too.

"Honey, are you OK?" Allie asked with a fearful and cracking voice.

She knew what Will was like when he got angry. And even though she never said anything, she gets scared when he's angry. But she felt like a coward whenever she got frightened of her boyfriend's anger. I mean, she's King Arthur's reincarnation! She's battled evil and magic with nothing but a sword! But there are some occassions where Will's anger was scarier than that.

Will immediately calmed down when he saw Allie trying to hold back tears. That was when it hit him. She's scared of him? He felt his heart drop very low to his stomach. He felt hurt and guilty. But what upset him even more was what he thought that Allie was thinking. She thought he was going to abuse her like all the abusive boyfriends, husbands, fathers; etc. But he would never do that. He was raised better than that. After all, he got pissed when Mr Moore struck her amazingly perfect features. When he approached her, she turned her head away and closed her eyes. Those actions made him feel even guiltier. He never wanted to hurt his beloved mentally or physically.

"Hey. Allison, look at me," Will pleaded softly as his hand grabbed her chin and gently turned her head towards him, "Open your eyes, love."

Allie didn't want to look at him. But she knew that she couldn't hide from him forever. So she eventually opened her eyes and stared into his. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. If you listened carefully, you could hear said pieces landing on the cold hard floor.

"Allie, I never EVER want to hurt you. You are my everything. When you died in my arms, I felt myself die with you. And if I ever get angry, I will NEVER take it out on you because it's never your fault. You have nothing to do with my anger. I will never lay a hand on you like Mordred did. I was raised better than that. I love you and I will never EVER hurt you," Will told her sincerely as he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"You promise?" Allie asked meakly.

"Here's my promise," Will responded as he softly sealed his lips with Allie's.

But this gentle kiss didn't last very long. Soon, it turned into a make-out session. His lips moved to her neck, earning him gasps in pleasures from Allie beneath him. Their lips connected again and one of her hands travelled to his dark hair. When the nurse walked in, she had to do a double-take. She's used to walking in on couples making out on some occasion. This was fuelled with love, passion and lust but with no intention of actually going all-the-way. When she cleared her throat, Will jumped off of Allie with a start. Both their cheeks turned red.

"I see you are awake, Allison," the nurse stated as she walked in with Dr Lawson close behind.

"Yep," Allie responded with a grin.

_That's my girl._ Will couldn't help but think.

"I'm just gonna run a few tests on you," Dr Lawson annonced.

"I'm gonna call everyone to let them know you're awake. I'll be back in a minute," Will promised as he kissed her on the lips quickly and walked out of the room.

About five minutes after he called everyone, the tests were done and they said that Allie's doing very well. But they're gonna keep her for another night to be sure before discharging her. Another five minutes later, the whole gang and Allie's parents arrived. But Allie's parents had to leave because they had a number of university exams to mark but said they will visit when they're done. The gang spent the whole day together. Jen even smuggled in some real food for Allie so she didn't have to eat the disgusting hospital food.

And that was what it was like for the rest of the way. When visiting hours ended, everyone, except Will, went home promising to swing by her house after she's discharged. After dinner, Will and Allie made out until they fell asleep on the bed in each other's arms.  


* * *

**Ah, yes. You definitely couldn't forget the kissing with this couple. I don't want to be murdered.**

**Well, there's only one more chapter now! After that, it shall be done.**

**Review and BYE!**


	4. Home

**G'day, mates! Guess what this is! This is the final chapter! WHOO!**

**I own nothing! ENJOY!  


* * *

**The following day, the nurse walked in on Will and Allie fast asleep in each other's loving embrace. Allie had one arm across his stomach and the other hand on his shoulder as she snuggled into the side. Will had one arm across her shoulders and the other arm around her small waist. He was holding her as close as he possibly could. Whenever she started having a nightmare, he was on alert. He would wake up and soothe her until she was peaceful once more before returning to the land of dreams. When she cleared her throat, Allie stirred slightly and awoke from her peceful slumber. Will is still deep in his sleep but he sunconsciously tightened his hold on his beloved.

"Yes?" Allie said groggily.

"You can go home today. You responded well to the treatment," the nurse told her, "I'll bring the papers."

Once she was gone, Allie turned back to her boyfriend and kissed him quickly before saying, "Wake up, sleepy-head."

"5 more minutes," Will grumbled as he moved closer to her.

"Come on. It's almost 9. We've slept enough," Allie prodded as she kissed him once more.

"I quite enjoy this morning greeting," Will confessed as he gently pushed her onto her back, earning giggles from Allie.

"Should I come back later?" the nurse asked as she walked back in.

"Oh! Uh...hi?" Will and Allie said as they blushed.

"I have the papers here. I just need your husband to sign them," the nurse said as she handed Will the papers.

Allie gave him a confused look as he signed the papers. Once the papers were signed, the nurse left them in peace. Will immediately sensed the look Allie was giving him.

"I said I was your husband so I could ride in the ambulance with you. And whenever the doctor was around, I just played the part," Will defended.

"I kind of like the sound of that," Allie admitted.

"Really?" Will said as he pushed her onto her back and started yet another of their famous make-out sessions.

"I have to get changed," Allie reminded him as she placed her small hands on his large chest, "We can resume later; preferably when we get home."

"Well, you'd better hurry up because I can't wait," Will teased as he gave her a promising kiss before giving her privacy.

Allie smiled to herself and went through the small bag her parents brought over when they visited shortly before visiting hours ended the day before. She saw they brought her favourite pair of dark blue short-shorts and a white short-sleeved t-shirt that showed a little bit of cleavage. On her feat were her favourite casual sneakers. When she walked out, Will felt turned on. He absolutely loved that outfit. It showed off her long legs and ridiculously perfect curves.

"Ready to go home?" Will asked as he grabbed her bag and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Definately," Allie responded as she wrapped an arm around his side.

Literally joined at the hip, they hopped into Will's car (Marco brought it over for him) and drove to Allie's house. Once they got there, they saw that no one was home. Mr and Mrs Pennington obviously went out with the other medieval professors to compare results and decide the final mark their students would get for their final medieval exam. So Will and Allie had the whole house to themselves. And they couldn't like the idea even more. Especially with the activities that are available for our favourite love birds. Making out, jogging, making out, movies and did I mention making out? Knowing these two, they practically live to make out with each other!

"I'm just gonna head upstairs and put my bag away. You wanna pick a movie?" Allie asked.

"Yeah. Sure," Will responded.

"No _Die Hard_!" Allie warned as she went upstairs.

"You know me too well," Will pouted.

He went through the dozens of movies; _Transformers_, _Mamma Mia_, _Harry Potter_, _Chronicles of Narnia_ and more. Then he suddenly stopped going through the movies. They have the house to herself and Allie is upstairs in her room while he's down here going through thousands of movies. Making up his mind, he ran up the stairs two stairs at a time. As soon as he reached the room, he heard singing. He immediately recognised Allie's voice. He had to admit. She has a bloody good voice. No. She had the most angelic singing voice he's ever heard.

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
__I close my eyes and the flashbacks start.  
__I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

He couldn't hear any of the accompaning instruments…not that she needed them. Her voice sounded so good she didn't even need backing vocals or accompaning instruments. But as he listened carefully to Taylor Swift's lyrics, he realised that this is practically describing how they met, their future and their parts in the Arthurian legend.

_See the lights, see the party; the ballgowns.  
__See you make your way through the crowd and say hello.  
__Little did I know…_

_That you were Romeo. You were throwing pebbles.  
__And my daddy said, 'Stay away from Juliet!'  
__And I was crying on the staircase  
__Begging you please don't go…  
__And I said,_

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
__I'll be waiting. All that's left to do is run.  
__You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
__It's a love story. Baby, just say yes._

He opened the door slightly and saw Allie oblivious to the everything that is happening around her. She was dancing around the room with her hairbrush in her hand as if it was a microphone. He was mesmorised by her movements. She just looked so hot…

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
__We keep quiet because we're dead if they knew.  
__So close your eyes. Escape this town for a little while… Oh, oh._

_Cause you were Romeo. I was the scarlet letter.  
__And my daddy said, 'Stay away from Juliet!'  
__But you were everything to me.  
__I was begging you, 'Please don't go!'  
__And I said,_

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
__I'll be waiting. All that's left to do is run.  
__You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
__It's a love story. Baby, just say yes._

_Romeo, save me. They're trying to tell me how to feel.  
__This love is difficult. But it's real.  
__Don't be afraid. We'll make it out of this mess.  
__It's a love story. Baby, just say yes. Oh, oh…_

He remembered back when at first, everyone had a hard time getting used to Will and Allie's relationship. Since Will and Jen dated each other for almost three years before she left him for Lance, they were expecting Jen to kiss Will whenever she sees him, not Allie. But two weeks later, Will and Jen were long forgotten. And aside from Lance and Jen, they became the golden couple of Avalon High. Heck, at the end of the school year they started dating, they actually beat out their dear friends for Cutest Couple in the Yearbook; including Miles and Will's younger sister, Leah. **(AN: I'll write another story explaining everything involving Leah. Damn. Will I actually start writing those sequels to **_**Forever**_**?)**

_I got tired of waiting…  
__Wondering if you will ever be coming around.  
__My faith in you was fading…  
__When I met you in the outskirts of town,  
__And I said,_

_Romeo, save me. I've been feeling so alone.  
__I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
__Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.  
__He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,_

_Marry me, Juliet. You'll never have to be alone.  
__I love you and that's all I really know.  
__I talked to your dad. Go pick out a white dress.  
__It's a love story. Baby, just say…yes…_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh! Oh, oh, oh, oh!  
__Cause we were both young when I first saw you…_

Allie turned around and saw Will standing in the doorway smiling. She jumped and screamed a little in surprise.

"How long have you been standing there?" Allie demanded.

"Long enough to know how incredible your voice is," Will responded as he walked in.

"You've heard me sing before. And, I'm not that good," Allie denied.

"Leah thinks differently. And so do I," Will told her sincerely as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him.

"You didn't just come up here to compliment my singing, did you?" Allie questioned knowingly.

"I had other plans," Will smirked as he sealed his lips on hers.

Soon, the kiss was hungry and heated and Allie's form was pressed flush against Will's larger form. They walked towards the bed and toppled onto the soft matress with Will on top. Not long afterwards, he was planting a love bite on her neck, earning gasps and moans of pleasure from his girlfriend underneath him. They lips connected once more and they rolled over so now Allie was on top of him. He nearly moaned at the feeling of having her body on top of his. It was a major turn-on. But when his hands went under the back of her shirt and started fiddling with her bra clasp, she froze. It was then a red flag went up in her mind warning her against what they were about to do.

"Will, stop," Allie spluttered as she broke the kiss, "I want to do this as much as you do. But, I'm just not ready for that step yet."

Will removed his hands from her back and Allie rolled off of him so she could lie next to him. He rolled on his side to face her and loving clasped the hand draped across her stomach. Their other hands were holding their heads up.

"Allie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you into doing something you're not ready for," Will apoligized whilst automatically blaming himself for what they almost did.

"Will, you didn't push me," Allie assured him, "I almost pushed myself. I'm the one that should be saying sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You can't help it if you're not ready," Will retorted, "I never want to force you to do anything you don't want to do. I'll wait. I'll wait for as long as you want."

"Thank you," Allie whispered before kissing him.

They rolled over and made out until they needed lunch. When they walked downstairs, they saw Allie's parents had returned and were looking through the cupboards for lunch ideas. Of course, they quizzed her when they saw the love bite Will planted on their daughter's neck.

"You had to give me a love bite?" Allie asked with a laugh after left for their jog.

"I can't get enough of you," Will admitted sheepishly as he planted a kiss on said love bite.

"Good. Because I can't get enough of you," Allie said as she gripped his shirt and kissed him hard.

They ran towards their special place in the forest and made out in the sunset. The incident with Mr Moore was at the very back of their minds.  


* * *

**What can I say? I have a thing for having them make out. *grins sheepishly***

**And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the end of **_**Scars**_**. Keep an eye out for my new story, **_**Mystery**_**, where we meet Will's younger sister, Avalon High freshman, Leah, and we learn the identity of the Lady of the Lake. Yes, once again, it's based on the movie. I've ordered two of the books. So I shall have read them soon.**

**BYE!**


End file.
